Old Feelings New Love
by performer001
Summary: Alanna's heart was broken when Jonathan told her she wasn't a woman and left. After months of indecision she finally goes to talk to him with some interesting results and reactions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfiction. It takes place after the third book in The Song of the Lioness quartet, taking the place of the fourth book. Please review nicely and constructively criticize! It is mostly fluff but I had to get it out of my system! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books written by Tamora Pierce.

**A/N: I made a few revisions to the story along with a new format. Please enjoy.**

*************************************************************

As Alanna washed up and readied herself for bed, she thought. George was away on business and it brought her back to the last time he was gone, three months ago. Her hand flashed to her stomach. Three months ago she had gone to the castle to visit Jonathan. She had convinced herself that he needed to be congratulated on his almost official betrothal, but really she had wanted an apology. When she was finally led to his quarters she had almost broken down into tears. Seeing his curious face had pushed her over the edge…

"What is going…? Alanna? Alanna, don't cry. Shh." Jonathan said as he pulled her into his arms. "You are dismissed." He said to Timon, who had brought her to him. Alanna quickly pulled herself together and yanked herself from his arms. "I'm sorry, _Highness_, I don't know what came over me. I came to congratulate you on finding a _suitable_ wife." Alanna said, coolly. "Since when do you call me Highness?" Jon asked sounding equally cold. "I thought you'd at least call me Jonathan if not Jon." Alanna stared at him. "Since you basically called me a man when you were acting like a conceited baby!" Jon winced. "Well I came here, congratulated you, and now I must leave. George gets home tomorrow and I…" Jon said the first thing that came to his head. "George!!! You're sleeping with George!!!! I can't believe you-""I have every right to sleep with George or any man in the city that is not happily married, Highness." Alanna reminded coldly. "And you lost every right to care." She turned to go.

"Wait." Jonathan pleaded. "You're right. I did lose every right to care. But, I never stopped caring." Alanna turned around. "Princess Josiane was nothing but a girl I hoped would make you come crawling back to me. But really, I should have been the one crawling to you. I love you Alanna of Trebond and Olau. I always have. But from being away from you, I've realized that I took you and my position for advantage and… why are you crying?" Jonathan asked. Alanna touched her cheek and realized she had been sobbing throughout Jonathan's whole speech. She immediately straightened up. "I'm crying because I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming that my first and only love is telling me that he loves me. And that I'm not just the girl he wants to rebel with. But I'm going to wake up in George's bedroom with a horrible feeling in my chest because you really don't-"Alanna was cut off by Jonathan kissing her urgently." "Damn dream's making it worse." Alanna stated when they broke apart. Jonathan stared at her in disbelief until she smiled and kissed him. "But I'll take it" Jonathan pulled her into his chest. He lifted her face so he could kiss her again. As he kissed her he lifted her up and carried her to his room.

Alanna sighed as she thought about the aftermath of her one night affair with Jon. Jon hadn't contacted her again. She had returned to George to get her things and wait for him to return so that she could tell him goodbye. What awaited her was a letter from George saying he wouldn't be back until the end of the month. He returned the day Alanna realized her monthly cycle hadn't come. After Mistress Cooper's quick examination and confirmation that she was pregnant did Alanna realize the pregnancy charm had broken off before she had entered the palace. George was ecstatic, thinking it was his and she never heard from Jon again.

*************************************************************

Alanna was woken by a thud followed by a loud curse in a familiar voice. She moved quickly for the window and lifted it up to see Jonathan standing on the thin ledge that lined the building. He smiled and her heart fluttered. "I guess I'd never make it as a thief." Jonathan shrugged. "May I come in?" Alanna simply nodded and stepped back. As soon as Jonathan turned to look at her, and noticed her small bulge, he turned red. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. My congratulations to you and George." Jonathan turned to the window but stopped when Alanna said, "Why did you come?" He turned and grinned sheepishly. "I made up my mind that I needed to ask you something but… well… I can see my answer." He turned to the window. "It's not George's child." He turned slowly to see Alanna looking at him, her amethyst eyes glistening. "What?" Jonathan said a glimmer of hope in his voice. "It's not George's child. It's yours."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like my story so far. One reviewer told me that "Jon was such an ** to not contact her at all in three months". I just want to add that there is a story behind that and it will be told. I also agree that Jon was being a ***! Enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books written by Tamora Pierce.

*************************************************************

"Jon, breathe! It's okay. Oh Mithros I shouldn't have told you. I should have just left – " Alanna said as she began to work herself into tears. Jon didn't give her time to finish her sentence. "If you finish that sentence with 'left things the way they were,' I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good." Jon glared at her. But as she looked up at him with her sad violet eyes the glare melted and he pulled her close. "Alanna, please tell why you are crazy enough to think that I want nothing to do with this child." John said as he stroked her hair. "I know I've messed up and maybe I shouldn't have – " Alanna interrupted him this time. "If you finish that sentence with 'shouldn't have come,' I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good." Alanna pulled away. "I'll tell you why I think you want nothing to do with this child! Because then you'll have to deal with me! You haven't contacted me in three months! I get it! What I don't get is why you came tonight!"

Jon looked down at Alanna, pain across his face. "The morning after you came to my rooms and we made love I woke up and found you gone. No note or anything. I dressed hurriedly and basically ran to the stables. Moonlight was gone. I was in Darkness's stall, saddling him up so I could ride down to the village and talk to you. To find out why you left." Jonathan suddenly scowled. "Then Stefan let out a whoop of joy. I peeked out of the stall to see what he was going on about. He was dancing in a circle, singing, 'King of Thieves has a new Queen' over and over again. I knew what that meant." Jon let out a sigh and looked at Alanna. "But now I can see Stefan was mistaken, which was why I came here tonight after all these months."

Alanna held her ember necklace in her hand. The heat helped calm her. She looked up at Jon. He was looking at her. "And during those months… how many women did you sleep with?" Alanna asked as she looked away and turned red. To her surprise Jon laughed. "I'm very surprised you haven't heard! On second thought, maybe not surprised at all. The Prince turned recluse three months ago, never leaving the palace. People contributed to my mother's death, which did make me more depressed. But the thought of you marrying someone else, lost to me forever before we had a chance, was worse. It seems cruel I know to grieve over my own mother less than I grieved over you." Jon laughed bitterly.

"I didn't even know your mother died!" Alanna said as she pressed into Jon more. "I'm so sorry". Jon and Alanna sat on the bedroom floor holding each other for a moment. Jon frowned and said, "Roger's antics took a toll on her. She was going to die long ago but you saved her." Jon pulled Alanna's face up so he could see her. "She never told you how grateful she was that you saved her family. Once she even told me while you were with the Bazhir, before our… um… fight, that she was in awe of your courage to go through the initiation to Knighthood." He pulled Alanna closer and said, "As am I." Alanna looked up at him, surprised. "You never told me that." She stated. "No, because you were masquerading as a boy until you left and then we had a fight! Besides, I know you. You wouldn't have believed me." Jon grinned and Alanna laughed. "True." She said and then sighed.

"The reason I left you no note was that I was going to pack my things and say goodbye to George. I wasn't expecting to live with you in the castle but it wasn't fair to George if I pretended to love him while I only loved you. I was going to find a small loft and live there to be yours when you wanted me." Jon opened his mouth to object, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. He grabbed her hand and held it as she continued her story. "When I reached the Dancing Dove, old Solom had a note to me from George. He had sent it from an undisclosed place and it said that he wouldn't be back for another month and to stay with his mother, Mistress Cooper, until he returned. I was fine with that, until I found my own place. I guess he also sent a pigeon to Stefan saying we were betrothed." She scowled and continued on. "Mistress Cooper acted odd, probably because she could sense I was pregnant, until I realized I hadn't received my… umm… monthly cycle." She turned red to Jonathan's great amusement. "That was the day George came home and Mistress Cooper told him I was pregnant before she told me. George was so excited because he thought the child was his. But I could feel your magic in the baby and I knew better."

"Why didn't you come to me the minute you knew?" Jonathan said, demanding more than asking. Alanna sighed again. "I knew it wouldn't be politically good for you. The father of the scandalous maiden knight's child, out of wedlock no less!" Alanna looked at him as if she would never see him again because he would realize truth in her next words. "Besides I'm not good enough for you." She tore her gaze away from his face so that he couldn't see her tears. But Jon knew what she was trying to do and caught her face in his hands. "You're wrong. I may be the prince but I don't deserve you. You, who have saved my life on numerous occasions, you, who have braved things I wouldn't have dared to do if I was a girl. And finally, you, who has loved me more than I deserve for treating you as if you were a prize I won. I don't deserve to but I love you." He looked at Alanna's tear-stained face and chuckled. "You never used to cry this much." He noted before he kissed her hair, followed by her eyelashes and then her mouth. The sudden slamming of the door broke them apart. Alanna stared into the angry and hurt hazel eyes of George Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks for the good reviews. I won't hold you up from this chapter any longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books written by Tamora Pierce.

******************************************************************************

"George!" Alanna said as she jumped to her feet. Jon rose slowly, eyeing the King of Thieves. It was easy to see that he had been drinking, Jon just couldn't tell how much. George Cooper continued to stare at Alanna. The anger in his eyes began to lessen while the hurt strengthened. "How much did you hear George?" Alanna asked, struggling to keep her voice even. George turned to look at Jon. "I should have known yeh would have come back for her eventually." The thief turned to Alanna. "I heard that he thinks he's unworthy of yeh, which is true. But I can see in yer stubborn face that yeh are convinced he is the one for yeh. Unfortunately for yeh, Jon, she'll be wedded to me because she is with me child." George turned back to Jon and smirked. "So yeh can just go back into recluse now." Suddenly Alanna's sad eyes lit with fury.

"You knew all along that Jon was hiding from the world didn't you? You didn't tell me because you thought that I would think he was happily betrothed so I wouldn't go to see what was wrong! Then you would be secure in your proposal to me! Well, I've got two things to say to you! First of all, Jon_ is_ good enough for me even if I'm not good enough for him. Secondly, I have every right to marry anyone I please, even though I'm with child! Now I wouldn't marry you even if this was your child." Alanna began to breathe heavily as her anger escalated. Jon slipped his arm around her waist to comfort her. Normally this public show of affection would have upset Alanna but she needed the moral support as George's ignorant smirk fell into an understanding scowl. "So, yeh laid with him while I was fixing up a deal up North." It was a statement not a question. "He impregnated yeh and yeh didn't think it right to correct me assumption that the child was mine." Again he was stating the facts he had learned. "And finally, yeh think yeh love him. Yeh think he loves yeh too and yeh are blinded by the fact that he just wants yeh to stay in the palace with him until yeh die. He is ignorant and wants to tame yeh into a noble not a knight." Jon's sapphire eyes lit up. "I've learned my lesson from the first time, I asked her to marry me and tried to control her. I nearly lost her forever." Jon looked down at Alanna. She smiled timidly at him and he looked back into George's hazel eyes. "I will love her for who she is. I will not try to tame her into a noble. After _our_ child is born she can roam as she pleases. Just as long as she always returns back to me." Jon looked back at Alanna. "I love you." He stated simply.

George stared at Jon at Alanna for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes. It was too much for him. He pulled his dagger and ran at Jon. "No!" Alanna gasped as Jon drew his and blocked George's blow. As they fought Alanna moved slowly towards her sword. Jon saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. "No Alanna, the baby!" He managed to yell before his scream of pain. George had taken advantage of his distraction and plunged his dagger deep into Jon's side. Alanna watched as Jon fell to the ground and snapped back to life as George raised his dagger for the kill. "No!" She screamed as she picked her dagger, which was closer to her than her sword. She charged George who was distracted with killing Jon and pushed her dagger into George's arm. He looked at her and she kicked him hard and low. As he leaned over, screaming in pain, she brought the hilt of the dagger down onto the base of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

As George fell to the ground, Alanna raced to Jon's side. He groaned and smiled up at her. "Before the Dark God comes for me, I want you to know how much I love you." He said weakly. "Don't be silly." Alanna said as she used her Gift to summon her healing bag to her. "I've saved you from his clutches before and I'll do it again" Alanna began to clean the wound. As she did this, she had Jon tell her how all her old friends were faring to keep him conscious. As soon as the wound was clean, Alanna tried stitching it up. But the thread dissolved as soon as it touched the wound. _George bewitched the blade so that normal healing procedures wouldn't work on the wounds the blade caused._ Alanna thought, grimly, to herself. _Good thing I'm not normal._ Jon's eyes began to droop. He had lost a lot of blood. Without thinking Alanna began to heal him with her gift. The air around her turned an amethyst and, to her surprise, a light sapphire, the color of Jon's magic. Soon Jon's wound was mended and he was stirring.

"Hey." He said softly. Alanna began stroking his temples and forehead. "Hey." She responded. George let out a groan and Jon looked over to him. George began to stir. Suddenly, Jon was sitting up next to Alanna. "Pack the things you need." He said. Alanna stood up and silently packed her saddle bags. Faithful pounced through the window and mewed at George. "No, Faithful, Alanna did it." Jon said to the cat. Suddenly, a realization hit him. He looked at Alanna. "I understood him." Alanna looked up from her last bag, smiled, and said, "He must sense that you've realized my worth and that you really, truly care about me. Let's go." Jonathan grabbed her two of her bags while Alanna carried Faithful and the third bag. Jon attached her bags to Moonlight and Faithful jumped into his cup. He hugged Alanna tightly and whispered "I love you" into her ear. Then Alanna climbed onto Moonlight and settled into the uncomfortable sidesaddle position with a sigh. Jon was already on Darkness and he let out a chuckle. Then they rode off towards the royal palace.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that I am updating pretty fast, but I have this story in my head and I want to get it out there for you guys to read before it gets lost. So, enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books written by Tamora Pierce.

*************************************************************

As soon as they reach the Royal Palace of Corus's stables, Jonathan leapt off Darkness and hurried to help Alanna off Moonlight. But by the time her reach her, in the stall next to his, she was off Moonlight and working on getting of the saddlebags. He chuckled at his thinking she would need help. Faithful was staring at a sleeping Stefan as is keeping watch. Once Jonathan and Alanna had hung up their horses' saddles, they picked up her bags and were off to Jonathan's chambers. He said nothing as they moved quickly and quietly through the sleeping palace and Alanna worried that he was mad at her. Once they were safely inside his quarters he set down her bags and turned to smile at her.

"I love you." He said as he pulled her close. He lifted up her face and kissed her tenderly. Too soon for either of their tastes, he broke the kiss. He held her hand and led her to the couch where he proceeded to sit and think. Alanna sat down next to him and leaned her head back against the couch. Soon she was fast asleep. Jon looked down at the dozing Alanna. He thought for a while more. It was only when the sun began to break over the horizon that he made his decision. Then he lifted Alanna and brought her into his bedchamber. He set her onto the bed carefully, so not to wake her. Jon undressed and pulled on a night tunic. He crawled exhaustedly into bed and fell asleep.

*************************************************************

When Alanna woke up she was confused. The room she was in was dark, but, she could see light creeping through the drapes that covered the windows. She rolled over to see if Jon was in bed with her but he wasn't. The sheets were ruffled as though someone had slept there. Faithful was curled at the foot of the bed. Under him was a note that read;

**Dearest Alanna, **

**I have gone to work on business I have left sitting for too long. Please help yourself to the food I had brought up. I will return soon. I must ask you a favor in the meantime. Please don't leave my chambers. I have my reasons that I will tell you as soon as I return to you. **

**I love you. **

**With all my heart,**

**Jon**

Alanna pondered on the reasons why he didn't want her to leave his chambers as she washed up. A large part of her felt it was because he was ashamed to be the father of her child. What she didn't know was that Jon was currently sitting in her father's, Sir Myles, study discussing Alanna's marriage to Jon. Sir Myles was hiding a grin the whole time. He was secretly happy that Alanna and Jon were courting again. He never liked George Cooper and not just because he was a thief. Alanna had always seemed happier when she was with Jon. Sir Myles gave his blessing to Jonathan and advised him to talk with his father soon. "The longer you wait, the harder and more complicated it gets." Myles had stated.

Alanna was finishing washing up when Jonathan came back to his chambers. He was smiling brightly. He found Alanna as she was leaving the washing room. He swiftly pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him back with a sense of urgency. _This must be goodbye, he's going to send me to the healing wing to stay until the baby is born_. She thought to herself, holding back tears. Jon pulled away and walked to his dresser still smiling hugely. He pulled out a small box from the top drawer and from there pulled out a ring.

Alanna couldn't see what he was doing but her curiosity drew the tears away. When he turned back to her, his hand was clutched around the ring, hiding it from view. "Alanna of Trebond and Olau, I love you with all my heart. When you were gone I was brought to darkness. When you came back the light began to shine again but was soon hidden by darkness once again. I don't want that darkness to return. But more than that, I don't want you to leave my side indefinitely. Will you marry me?" Jon smiled sheepishly and pulled out the ring. Alanna drew in a breath as soon as she saw the ring. He didn't want her to leave! No, much better, he wanted her to stay with him, for the rest of their lives. She looked up at him, her violet eyes shining with happiness and answered him with a strong clear yes.

"The ring was my mother's." Jon said as he slipped the ring onto Alanna's finger. "A perfect fit. Anyway, she gave it to me while she was on her deathbed. She told me that my father had given it to her and my grandfather to my grandmother before that. She also told me that I should give it to the woman I wanted to marry." Jonathan grinned. "Then she said even if the woman is really a lioness." Alanna had to smile wider at that. "Have you asked my father yet?" Alanna asked. "Yes, that's where I was this morning while you slept. He could barely hide his grin." Jon chuckled while Alanna force back a laugh so she could ask her next question which was possibly the most important. "Have you spoken to your father?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've got big news! 4-eyedDragon and I have struck an agreement. She will allow me to borrow some of her characters and plot ideas as long as I give her credit, which I will of course do. The story I am taking the information from is called The Lady of Trebond. It is truly great and I love it. I really recommend reading it so you can understand where I'm going with the story. I'll be using mostly the beginning. Read The Lady of Trebond and pretend her mother's story was part of Alanna: The First Adventure. Here's the background information on what crucial piece of 4-eyedDragon's story that I am omitting. Alanna's mother did not survive childbirth. All the rest of the story, consider the truth. Please read all of 4-eyedDragon's stories that interest you. She is an amazing writer! And no, I'm not just sucking up! Now read this new chapter and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Jon cleared his throat before he answered Alanna's question. "Well… um… no." Alanna raised her eyebrows. "Does he even know I'm here?" Jonathan shifted uncomfortably. "No, that's why I asked you not to leave my chambers. It wouldn't do for him to find out about our child before I've told him my decision to marry you and he gives us his blessing. Don't worry, love, he'll have no reason to deny me of you." Jon said, confidently. Alanna looked down. "I can think of a few." Jonathan pulled her face up and looked her in the eyes. "Name one." "I went behind everyone's backs and became a knight even though I'm a woman." "Yes, you did, but if you hadn't, Duke Roger would be king right now." Alanna winced. "He owes you his life, whether he wants to admit it or not. And if he denies me the right to marry you, I'll remind him of that." Jon brought her face up and kissed her. As they broke apart Alanna sighed and said, "I love you." Jon smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And I you. Now let's get into our finery, we're going to see the king." Alanna gulped.

King Roald was sitting in his study when Timon told him that Prince Jonathan requested an audience with him. Roald smiled at the thought of his son, finally coming out of recluse. Jonathan had been nothing but a hermit in his chambers. _Jonathan was sure torn apart by his mother's death_, Roald thought to himself. _I hope it was a young lady who pulled him from his abyss. _Little did the honorable king know that it was the woman who had put him in that abyss that pulled him out. But he would soon find out.

*************************************************************

Jon had positioned Alanna just outside the king's study so that the king wouldn't see her small bump until he had agreed Alanna and Jon could marry. Before he went inside he held Alanna close and whispered, "I love you", in her ear. Then he took a deep breath and walked into the lion's den. Roald was waiting to greet his son. "Jon, welcome back into the real world! You have been gone for far too long! I'm glad you have come to see me. We must start the courting process; I have had my council compile a list of suitable…" He trailed off when a wide grin spread across Jon's face because of the irony. "Enough talk of business, why have you come?" Roald settled into his chair and sipped a glass of wine. "I have come to ask your permission to marry Alanna of Trebond and Olau."

Roald spit out his wine. Jonathan jumped back to avoid being sprayed. "You… you… want to marry HER!?!" Roald sputtered. Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I love her." He stated matter-of-factly. Roald eyed him as if Jon was standing in a stance to attack. "Royalty doesn't marry for love." Jonathan snorted. "You married mother for love." Jon pointed out. Roald began to turn red with rage. "That was different, she was an appropriate wife." Jonathan stood and glared at his father, his sapphire eyes icy. "Are you saying that Alanna of Trebond AND Olau, heir to Myles's fortune, and a full-fledged knight to boot, is not a good choice for queen? If you mean that I'll eat my boot!"

"That last reason is exactly why she is not a good choice for queen. She is too restless and quick to blame." Roald said, calming as he thought that he had won the battle. Jonathan snorted again to the king's surprise. "She's settled down quite nicely since you last saw her years ago." Jonathan immediately thought of the child in her womb. "Adjusting to royal life will not be difficult for her." Roald sighed then looked at his son. "Where is she, I know that she's here. This should be discussed with her." Jonathan hesitated and his father noticed. "Don't you agree? This is her fate as well as yours. Now call her in!" Jon turned slowly and said, "Alanna please join us", so softly she could barely hear him. Jonathan of Contè was scared stiff. He knew how his father felt about children out of wedlock and had hoped to secure his blessing before telling him about his child.

Alanna walked slowly into the room. She was just as frightened as Jon was. When she reached Jon's side he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. King Roald looked her over, letting no emotions slip onto his face. "She's with child." He stated simply. Jonathan nodded. "It's not your child." The king turned to Alanna. "That bastard is not yours. It is just some commoners. She is tricking you Jonathan. She wants the power–" Alanna burst into sobs and fell to the floor crying, her worst fear coming true. She was being called a whore and a liar but she could sense she was losing Jonathan too. Jon knelt down next to her and whispered hushed words of comfort into her ear. She looked up at the king and was filled with anger. She swiftly stood up, Jon following suit.

"This child _is_ Jon's. I know what it feels like to have Jonathan's magic working within me and I feel that magic in the unborn child. The charm I wore to ward off pregnancy fell off before I entered the palace without my knowing it. I love Jon and _his_ child with all of my heart. I will not be sent away from him again." She looked up into Jon's face. "It hurts too much to try." Jon kissed her softly and they both turned their attention to King Roald. Roald was looking at her with a new kind of respect in his eyes. He was shocked by her passion for her child and his son. He turned to Jonathan. "You may marry after the child is born. She shall see healers until the baby is born so that we can be sure the child is healthy. I don't want the heir to Tortall to be weak or sick." He smiled at the couple. "Although with you two as the parents I don't that's possible." He chuckled to himself. "You are dismissed." Jon and Alanna bowed and left the room.

*************************************************************

As soon as they reached their quarters, Jonathan swept Alanna into his arms and began kissing her fiercely. She kissed him back just as fierce. As they moved towards the bedroom Alanna began to see something. It was a lady dressed in white. She had flaming red hair and eyes a dark shade of green. Alanna knew her from somewhere. The woman was Alianne and she was Alanna's mother.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews. I'm not getting many written reviews but people are adding me to their favorite stories. I consider that a good review! Thanks again to 4-eyedDragon for letting me use her characters and plot line. If you follow my story you'll have to begin by reading The Lady of Trebond story by 4-eyedDragon. It contains valuable information that I will use to further my own plot. Not to mention it is a REALLY good story. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

"Oh!" Alanna gasped as she realized who was in her vision. Jon had stopped kissing her and was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Alanna, what happened?" Jon said as he set on the bed and sat next to her. "One minute you were so into it and then you just stopped." Alanna looked up at Jonathan, a confused expression on her face. "I saw my mother. I don't know what happened. Sometimes I see things and I saw my mother which is impossible because she died… years ago." Alanna settled on Jon's lap and snuggled close to him. Jon was silent as he stroked her hair. Soon Alanna was sound asleep and Faithful was purring. Jon set Alanna carefully on the bed and climbed in next to her. He stared at her face, peaceful with sleep, and kissed her cheek, before putting his arm around her and falling asleep.

*************************************************************

"WHAT!!!! Call Jonathan and Alanna to see me! NOW!" King Roald was deeply upset. His son's name had been scarred and Alanna, who he was secretly fond of, had been labeled as a whore. Someone had told the villagers that Alanna was pregnant with Jon's child. The only way the information could have spread this fast was if a king had proclaimed the news. But Roald had kept it a secret, not wanting what was happening to happen. Jonathan walked into the king's study confidently, with Alanna, curious, at his side. Roald turned to look at them. "Alanna, have you left Jon's chambers since I last spoke with you?" She shook her head confused. "No, the healers come to me and Jon supplies me with everything I need. The only time I've left was to come here." "Who have you told of your pregnancy?" "No one! I know what would happen if I did!" Alanna exclaimed. Jonathan rubbed her back to soothe her. "Father, why are you upsetting her? You know that the stress is bad for the child." Jonathan eyed his father's reaction as he said this.

"I want to know how the villagers know that she is with YOUR child! The only way it could have spread this fast was if I had announced it, which I didn't!" Roald's face turned red and he began breathing heavily. "Damn George." Alanna whispered so only Jon could hear. Jonathan's eyes lit up with realization. "I _will_ take care of this, Father." Jon said and turned to leave with Alanna. Once they made it to their quarters Alanna burst into tears. "George is determined to ruin our life together, no matter what the costs." Jon said calmly as her smoothed Alanna's hair and pulled her close. "Don't worry, I won't let him." Alanna looked at him. "Will we have to kill him?" She asked, standing straighter. Jon looked down at her troubled. "_I_ will have to kill him. _You_ will have to stay here and rest." Jonathan stated. Alanna looked down. "I'm sorry, I know he was your friend for a long time and at some point he was your lover." Alanna shuddered and Jonathan laughed. "But he won't stop unless I kill him. Which I will do. No one will hurt you."

*************************************************************

George Cooper kissed his mother goodbye and snuck himself out to Port Caynn. There he stayed for the next two months. Alanna had told Jon about his home in Port Caynn and Jon had raided it, looking for him, to no avail. He went on these journeys with Raoul and Gary, his and Alanna's two best friends. Alanna desperately wanted to go with them on those excursions but a part of her was grateful for the excuse not to go, to see George killed. He may be trying to ruin her life but he had been a good friend for years. As her pregnancy progressed, the palace healers were allowed to check on her regularly. Alanna found that she missed Eleni Cooper's examinations. The ones in the palace seemed… harsher than hers.

Jon and Alanna were sleeping when a nudge woke Alanna. This was not a nudge from the outside. It had come from her growing stomach. "Jon! Jon, wake up! It's moving!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her bulge. Jon groggily sat up. He was jolted awake when he felt the kick. "Mithros! There really is someone in there!" Alanna glared at him. "Of course there is! I wouldn't be this fat if there wasn't!" Jonathan laughed. "It's different seeing it all from the outside." He said and pulled her close. They both soon drifted to sleep; each had a hand on Alanna's stomach.

*************************************************************

_**The young red-head glared at the brunette with the familiar face. The brunette smirked and showed a Daughter some needlework. The red-head scowled and suddenly she was sitting across from a younger Duke Gareth of Naxen the Elder. He was giving her an ornate jewelry box. Then the beautiful red-head was crying in his arms under a tree they were surrounded by a younger King Roald and Queen Lianne. Suddenly the red-head was dressed in white, standing across from Alanna's father. She stared into the eyes of Duke Gareth, who was standing near the door, before she turned and said, "I do."**_

*************************************************************

Alanna woke with a start. Jonathan stirred but continued to sleep. Faithful jumped onto her lap and Alanna absentmindedly petted him. Faithful looked at her with his deep violet eyes and snuggled into her belly. Alanna processed her dream. She had recognized everyone except the beautiful red-head and the spiteful brunette. As Faithful purred, Alanna racked her brain. She finally remembered the brunette, it was her Aunt Jane, but the red-head still puzzled her. Suddenly she remembered the night that she had a vision. It had been two months since she had had the vision but it burned brightly in her head. The woman in the dream was her mother, Alianne.

Alanna didn't know why but she kept her new visions to herself. She pondered them when Jon and her friends went searching for George. She now received snippets of Alianne's life. What she couldn't understand was how she was receiving these visions. If they were true, and she wasn't sure about that either, she was getting glimpses of the past. She only saw the future and even that was only occasionally. She had decided to go pay Duke Gareth a visit, to ask him about her mother, when a new visitor was announced at court. It was her aunt, Jane of Rapid Falls, formerly, Jane of Trebond.

*************************************************************

"Aunt Jane. What are you doing here?" Alanna said, keeping her voice level. She had never liked her aunt and she knew that her aunt had never liked her and Thom. Jane smiled. "I heard the rumors. I want to see if they were true." She eyed her niece critically then smiled. "I can see they are. Well, I guess I really want to know if you need any help. I was the best at the convent." She evaluated Alanna's expression. She kept it innocent. "Actually, I'm fine. Jon keeps me quite safe and well cared for." Alanna smiled at the thought of Jon. He would be home soon and could save her from her aunt's clutches. Jane looked at her with an odd expression on her face. "Well… I was just thinking that because you don't have a mother to share these joys with you might like your dear Auntie to be with you. I never had any children of my own and I've always been fond of you." She faltered before the word fond. Alanna raised her eyebrow. "The Crown Prince of Tortall has returned." Timon called as he opened the door to the library Alanna was sitting in.

Jon sighed as he put away Darkness's tack. It was another false lead. They had found no trace of George in Naxen. Soon they would have to head south and he did not want to leave Alanna alone for that long. Trips to the south could take as long as a month and Alanna was already almost six months along according to the healers. Thinking of Alanna made him smile. For a while she had been the crankiest person in Court. She was always hungry, tired and tearful. She seemed to be getting to be her old self though. Jon entered the palace and walked to his chambers. He walked inside to find Alanna and an older woman sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable.

"Jon, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Jane of Rapid Falls. She heard the rumors and decided to check up on me." Jon racked his brains but had no recollection of Alanna mentioning an aunt even when she was known as 'Alan'. He looked at the way they sat at polar ends of the couch and decided to pretend he had heard of her. "A pleasure to finally meet you." He nodded to Jane and moved to kiss Alanna. When they broke apart Alanna moved her hand to her stomach and pulled his to a spot. They baby kicked his hand. Jon smiled brightly. He could never get over how amazing it was that there was a little baby in Alanna's stomach. His baby.

Jane observed the couple throughout her stay. She saw how Jon carefully caressed Alanna's face and took her hand at every opportunity. She noticed how Alanna cradled her stomach and kissed Jon in corners when she thought no one was there. Jane envied Alanna. Her mother had embarrassed her and she had never really gotten her revenge. She decided to get revenge on her daughter. Alanna would pay for her mother's mistake of underestimating Jane of Trebond. __


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I got a ton of good reviews last night and I am so honored that you guys like my story. When I say reviews I always include story or author alerts because that shows people like your story. Thanks again to 4-eyedDragon for letting me use her characters and plotlines. The whole dream was all 4-eyedDragon's plot. Please read her stories. They are really good, I promise you! But since you're here…. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

The months passed with no clues as to where George Cooper was. He continued to make mischief by saying Alanna had bewitched Jon into have sex with her. Alanna knew that one would come. She also knew the rumor that said Alanna was still bewitching Jonathan into marrying her was coming. It did. But other rumors surprised and hurt her the most. Such as Jonathan was ashamed to be the father of her child and didn't want to be her husband. She knew in her heart that wasn't true but it still hurt her because it had been one of her fears. She knew these rumors were started by George because she always received a note from Stefan that was from George saying that if she would come back to him he would make the rumors go away. It would also have the original rumor written at the bottom.

Aunt Jane stayed in the unoccupied bedroom in Jon's quarters. She plotted ways to add fuel to Alanna's hurt. She was never given the opportunity. Jon never left Alanna's side as the days and months passed. He didn't trust Jane, especially since she did nothing to actually help Alanna. She basically just stared at the couple, and thought about their love. She wanted to break it but didn't know how.

The night of April 29, Jon was sealing a letter to send to Thom telling him about Alanna's pregnancy. She hadn't wanted to bother his studies but Jon knew that Thom cared about his sister and would want to know about his niece or nephew. As he was leaving his chambers to give the letter to a messenger, Coram Smythesson intercepted him. "Coram! What are you doing in court? I thought you were in Trebond taking care of the estate." Jon exclaimed. "I've come to visit yeh and Alanna, to see if the rumors are true. Which I can see they are…" Coram trailed off when Alanna came to investigate the sound of Coram's voice. "Coram!" She ran and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here! Yes, the rumors are true. I'm having a baby! Can you believe it? I didn't think I'd have kids until… well... a while! Come in I have so many questions for you!" She let go of Coram and looked at his shocked face. "Jonathan, what have yeh done with the real Alanna?" Coram asked jokingly. Jon smiled and shrugged. "Nothing, she's taking to motherhood very well. Of course, once that baby is born, I'm sure she'll be itching to ride Moonlight again." He tweaked her nose and she blushed.

"Coram Smythesson, it really is you." Lady Jane entered the hallway. Coram bowed. "Lady Jane, it's been a while." He stood up and hugged Alanna's shoulders. "How's Thom doing?" Alanna asked as they walked inside Jon's chambers. Jon slipped the letter into Coram's bag while his attention was on Alanna. "He's studying and that's about it. I'm sure yeh've been having more adventures." He winked and Alanna blushed. Jon sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. Jane sat in a chair across from Coram's. She began to observe him as well.

After Alanna asked endless questions about Maude, Thom, and Trebond in general the group ate dinner. Coram had to leave early in the morning so he decided to turn in early. Before he went to bed, Jon intercepted him. "Would you please give this letter to Maude? I also slipped one in your bag for Thom." Jon smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Alanna doesn't want to bother Thom with the confirmation of her pregnancy, but I think he should know." Coram grinned. "Aye, he should." Jon left and Coram went to bed.

Alanna and Jon were sleeping peacefully. Alanna was in her seventh month of pregnancy according to the healers. The baby kicked Alanna, hard. "Ow!" She woke with a start. Jonathan was immediately awake and alert at her cry. "Are you alright?" He asked concern etched in his voice. She nodded. "The baby just has a strong kick. He surprised me. Usually he warns me before with magic so you can feel it. I think he likes the pressure of your hand compared to mine. What?" Jonathan was staring at her with a funny look. "He?" Jonathan asked. Alanna blushed as was thankful for the darkness that hid it. "Well, the baby just kicks so strong and when I use magic the air turns amethyst and sapphire, which is like your magic. I just have a feeling." She shrugged and Jonathan chuckled. "Haven't you proven that a girl can kick just as hard as or harder than a boy? I think that the magic of the child is sapphire because that's the color of my magic and HER magic hasn't developed a color yet." Alanna looked at him with a surprised look. "I'm betting on a girl." He winked. Alanna countered with, "It'll be a boy". Then they went back to sleep, each wondering who was right.

April 30, was the day Aunt Jane noticed Alanna's ring. It had a thin band with a small diamond in the center of sapphires. The gems were tiny but full of worth. It was a ring Lady Jane recognized as the official engagement ring of the Contè line. Alanna didn't know that this ring had so much value. And Jane knew that the future king of Tortall was serious about making Alanna his queen. It was then she knew how to get revenge on Alianne through her daughter.

Alanna had one more week until her eighth month when Jonathan received news as the Voice. "George Cooper has surfaced." Jon informed Alanna as he packed his things. "He's down with the Bazhir tribe, Hunting Boar. And I have to go down there. Alanna sighed at the thought of being alone with her Aunt Jane. And the fact that she was going to miss Jon. "You're coming with me." Alanna looked to see if he was joking. But, he held out one of her saddlebags with a grin. She threw the bag on the floor and began kissing him.

"Eh-hem." Lady Jane cleared her throat and watched as Alanna and Jon, reluctantly pulled apart. "You have a visitor." She said as she turned on her heel. By doing so she revealed Maude, the village healer from Trebond. "Maude! You're here!" Alanna shrieked and ran to hug the woman. "Aye, it's me." She said as she stroked Alanna's hair. "No thanks to yeh! Yeh should have sent word to me the minute yeh knew yeh were pregnant. I have midwife training yeh know." Alanna pulled back from the hug. "I'm sorry, but everything has happened to fast. Did Coram tell you to come?" Maude looked at Jonathan with significance. "Jon, you didn't!" Jon shrugged. "You always talk of her and besides if you are to come along, you'll need a healer." Jon said, practically.

Early, the next morning Jon, Alanna, Maude, Raoul, and Gary set off for the South. They were going to stay with the Bloody Hawk tribe while Jon and the rest of the men found Cooper. Before Cooper had fled to the Bazhir, Alanna had received a letter from him listing a number of men who had been killed. He had signed it 'yours truly' and Alanna knew he had killed those men. That was why he had to die. He had gone insane and was killing innocent people. Alanna knew they had to stop him.

They reached the Bloody Hawk's site a week later, May 7. Maude was led to the healer's tent, where she would stay. Gary and Raoul followed the tribesmen to their tents, while another man led Jon and Alanna to the Voice's tent. They all unpacked and went to the feast that was being held for the Voice of the Tribes. Kara and Kourrem rushed to hug Alanna. "We're so glad you're back Alanna!" Kourrem exclaimed as she hugged Alanna close. She released her to Kara who eyed her stomach and grinned. "It is very good to have you back." She said and gently hugged Alanna.

The Bazhir would have never let Alanna stay with them if she wasn't carrying the Voice's child. Besides, the shamans of the tribe would have to had a severe talk to them if the ignored her. Alanna knew that and expressed her gratitude at the feast. After the feast the travelers retired after their long journey and slept until dawn. Jon, Gary, and Raoul, had to get to work on finding George Cooper. Alanna woke with them and said goodbye to all of them. She kissed Jon fiercely before she let him go. They rode off into the sunrise to find the man who was killing their people.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! Thanks again to 4-eyedDragon for letting me use her characters and plot. Now this story is close to an ending. Don't worry it's not this chapter! I want to let you all know that a sequel is already forming in my head. I want to finish this story first though before I even think about putting ideas on paper! Please, read on!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

By the noontime meal, Alanna was nervous. By nightfall she was a wreck. It confused her. She had never felt this way before when Jon was gone, searching for George. She went to talk to Kourrem and Kara to tell them her suspicions. They welcomed her into their shaman tents with open arms and listening ears. "I just know something's happened to him." Alanna said as she paced the length of the tent. "I can almost hear him, calling out to me for help. Besides I've never been this nervous when he's been gone before."

Kourrem was the first to speak. "Alanna, you don't know for sure that something's happened to him. Besides, it's too dangerous for you to do anything while you're pregnant. Doing something reckless, which you are prone to do, could hurt you or the baby." Alanna glared at her and opened her mouth to object but Kara cut her off. "Kourrem's right, Alanna. You _are_ prone to do reckless things and if you do, you put not only yourself at risk, but your child too. Do you really want to do that?" Kara asked Alanna. Alanna stared at her in disbelief. "Like Kourrem said, we don't know for sure that anything's wrong. But we'll send a group of tribesmen to check on them in the morning." Alanna smiled. "How did you two get so wise?" She asked. The two shamans beamed. "We had a good teacher." Kara said, grateful for the face veil that hid her blush that was brought on from Alanna's praise. "A very good teacher." Kourrem added as she got up to hug Alanna goodnight.

Alanna left their tent and went to bed. As she slept she began to see the familiar gleaming black towers of the Black City. As her view of the city became clearer, she saw two men in the streets. The one with coal black hair, she immediately recognized as Jon, was lying on the ground bleeding. The tall brown haired man was George, and he was standing over Jon with a knife raised for the kill. Alanna woke up just before he swung the knife into Jon's heart. She was sweating and panting. After calming herself down, she realized that this was no dream. It was a vision, given to her by the Goddess as others before this one had been. It was then she realized the visions of her mother never felt the same as these. She had no time to ponder it though. Jon was in danger and she was the only one who could save him.

She got out of bed carefully and dressed silently so Faithful wouldn't wake and stop her. Her efforts were futile. _You'll probably kill yourself and your baby, you know._ Faithful mewed and yawned. _But I know there will be no stopping you, Alanna. I will not go with you. I'm not ready to die._ Faithful curled up and went back to sleep. She smiled and quickly petted her loyal cat. Then she left her tent. Before going to the stables, she snuck into the healers' tents. She quickly located Maude's bag and, using her Gift, disarmed the protective spells on it. She grabbed the bag and fled to the stables. She knew Jon's injuries would be bad and need more help than what her supplies could provide. She put a sleep charm on the stable boy and slipped a gold noble in his bag. Then she saddled Moonlight and climbed into the sidesaddle position. She rode out of the stables and into the darkness to save Jonathan and put a stop to George's killing spree, once and for all.

*************************************************************

The Bloody Hawk's campsite was closer to the Black City then the only inhabited southern city, it only took her an hour to arrive at the Black City's gates. But she knew that an hour was long enough for Jon to be killed and for George to escape. She thanked the Goddess that Moonlight was trained to ground-tie as she dismounted. She hugged Moonlight before grabbing the healer's bag and taking a deep breath. Then she entered the city she had left years ago and had prayed she would never have to return.

She walked swiftly through the streets, knowing George was with Jon in the town square. When she reached the city's center she stopped and surveyed the scene. She immediately saw Jon laying on the ground, pools of blood around him. She caught her breath and continued to look for possible danger. Seeing none, but knowing it was there, she slowly made her way to Jon. Suddenly George appeared in front of her, having jumped from behind the fountain. "I knew yeh'd come. I knew yeh'd have one of yer visions and yeh'd come to save yer 'love'. George said bitterly. "How do you know about my visions? I've only told a few, trustworthy, people." She asked, trying to keep him talking while she thought of a plan. Alanna looked around George to see if Jon was still breathing. George smirked and grabbed her chin in his hand, making her face him. "I have me sources." He smirked. "Let's get back to the matter at hand now. "Yer precious prince is dying. And the only way I'll let you get past me to heal him is if you come back to me. Child and all."

Alanna felt a familiar nudge from her child, giving her sudden inspiration. She took a deep breath, knowing what would happen if her new plan failed and what she would have to do if it didn't.

"Oh no! I think I'm going into labor!" Alanna yelled before she let out a scream. She looked at George to see his shocked and confused face, which was her cue. She grabbed her dagger and plunged it into his side. As George fell to the ground, cursing his pain, she grabbed the healer's bag she had dropped and ran to Jon's side. She quickly cleaned Jon's wounds, examining them as she did. Jon wouldn't survive unless she used her Gift. She closed her eyes and threw all her healing power into Jon. The baby's Gift helped hers; but Alanna was drained by the effort. She opened her eyes when she felt arms holding her close. Jon was awake and kissing her passionately. Suddenly, Alanna felt wet. She broke off Jon's kissed as she screamed. She was contracting. "I'm… going… into… LABOR!" Alanna screamed to Jon. Jon was panicking until he saw Maude's bag next to Alanna. He had no other choice than to deliver the baby right now, himself.

_Thank Mithros I took those birthing classes with Alanna._ Jon thought to himself as he pushed the screaming, sweating, Alanna into a laying position. He grabbed the instruments he needed and put Maude's bag behind Alanna's head. He checked the baby's progress and found he could see the top of the baby's head. "Alanna, love, I need you to push." He waited a beat. "Now!" Alanna pushed and she heard a baby's cry. She laughed and looked at Jonathan's awed face. "Now push one more time with all you've go!" Alanna pushed and saw Jonathan wiping down a baby with a cloth. Her baby. She heard him mutter, "It's a girl." Before the blackness overcame her and she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay everyone; this is the final chapter before the epilogue/teaser for the Untitled Sequel to Old Feelings New Love. I'm not good at picking out titles. I just want to thank 4-eyedDragon for letting me use her characters in this story. Please read her stories. They all shine and sparkle with talent. Also I want to thank all my readers who have supported me and made me question my writing. Thank you all. Also sorry it's so short but a lot of the action will be in the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

"Alanna? Alanna, love, wake up."Alanna forced her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Jon's face break into a grin as her eyes focused. "What happened?" She asked groggily. Her hand immediately flew to her stomach and felt that it was flat. Everything came back to her at once. She sat up straight, looked Jon in the eyes, and let loose a string of questions. "Where's our baby? How did we get back to the Bloody Hawk campsite? How long have I been out? What happened to George? What happened to Raoul and Gary? Where's our baby?" Alanna stopped to breathe.

To her great annoyance, Jonathan laughed. "Maude is taking care of our unnamed child. She also was the one who found us… with an army of Bazhir tribesmen. George is in custody here, but will be taken back to Corus for trial by Lord Provost. Raoul and Gary found their way back to the camp when we got separated. I found my way to George. You've been out for a week. You used a lot of magic and then had a baby exactly thirty minutes after! You have every right to go back to sleep, although I really want you to see our little girl." He grinned proudly. Alanna jumped out of bed. She felt no dizziness or nausea which she took as a sign from the gods that she was to go see her baby. She pulled on a light purple shirt and breeches and followed Jon to the healing tent. The healing tent also had a nursery which was where they found Maude cradling the infant princess. Maude saw Alanna enter and smiled. She walked towards her and handed her the baby. Alanna instantly knew what to do from all the practice at the palace and also her instincts.

The sleeping girl woke up revealing bright violet eyes. She had a thin layer of coal black hair, which Alanna hoped would stay that way. She looked down at her daughter and thought of how lucky she was. The girl looked back at Alanna and smiled. Alanna smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you." Jonathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "You carried her for nine months so you get to choose her name." Alanna looked at the girl and thought. Her daughter looked like an angel as she fell back asleep. She remembered the visions of her mother she had had while she was pregnant, and how they felt different from the ones the Goddess gave her.

"Alianne. I never told you this but while I was pregnant with her, I had visions of my mother's life when she was in the convent and at the palace. Visions of the past. I think _she _gave me those visions. Jon, I think she can see into the past. Alianne was my mother's name." Jon kissed Alanna's cheek. "Welcome to the world, Princess Alianne of Contè, Trebond, and Olau." Jonathan said as Alanna echoed, "Welcome."


	10. Epilogue

A/N: So this is the epilogue/teaser for my next story, Love Hurts. Real original, right? Anyway, thanks to all my readers and 4-eyedDragon. Please enjoy this ending to a, in my opinion, good story and read my next installment in the Royal Love series, Love Hurts, when it is posted. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Alanna, Jon, Maude, Raoul, Gary, and Alianne returned home to a joyous welcome. Alianne was born on May 8 and her birth was celebrated a week after her return. June 8, Alanna and Jon were wed in the palace gardens. On July 1 Roald died in his sleep, leaving the world to join Lianne. Jon and Alanna were the first royal couple to be crowned King and Queen of Tortall side-by-side.

Three years later, Alianne had grown into a beautiful and intelligent child. She had pale skin, which set off her black hair and violet eyes. Myles his granddaughter an advanced education while her father managed the kingdom and her mother taught the pages and squires fencing. When all their work was done, Myles, Jon, Alanna, and Alianne, gathered together and ate their evening meal. Every night after the meal, Alanna, Jon, and Alianne walked in the palace gardens. When they returned to their chambers, Alanna and Jon would play with Alianne in her nursery until it was her bedtime. Then they both tucked her in and said goodnight.

Sounds perfect right? Just you wait!


End file.
